Ordinary meets Extraordinary
by yutomi mei
Summary: What will happen if two complete different people fall for each other? hinaXsasu.. please review!
1. Encounter

Encounter

"Oh, kami! He really is here?"

"Positive!"

"I wanted to see him!"

Hinata overheard the conversation of the three girls next to her seat. She was seated in the last row as always. It was literature, her favorite subject.

She was Hinata Hyuuga, an ordinary, simple college girl. She wasn't a top student, she was quiet, have low self-esteem, very shy and a geek. That's what her classmates thought of her.

"Okay class." Professor Kakashi started, "Open your books on page 107."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oy, Hinata-chan!"

It was Naruto. He was on the same class with her.

"Have you copied the entire note that Kakashi gave?"

"Hm, Y-yes."

"Good, will you let me borrow yours?"

"S-sure," he handed him her notebook.

"Thanks! I'll return it tomorrow. Bye!"

She watched Naruto walked through the corridors.

She turned to her left and saw Sakura's group still chatting.

Sakura Haruno was the most popular girl in the campus. She was pretty, intelligent, and really fun to be with. And she was the exact opposite of her.

She sighed. If she could only be someone like her.

_Dreams, dreams, it won't come true! I better go to the library._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She saw him sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

There was something in him that made her shiver.

He was handsome in a very rugged way.

He wore a black shirt and pants. In his left hand was a lighted cigarette and in his right was a book.

He shut the book close and looked at her.

"What are you staring at?" He possessed a deep voice.

"A-ah, s-sorry," She blushed and looked down.

She quickly walked passed right him.

She didn't know why, but he gave such an affect to her.

She just shrugged the emotions she was feeling and headed to the library.

. Next chapter will be a week from now :)) please review!


	2. Over A Cup Of Coffee

I was so excited about this story that's why I hurriedly finished the second chapter. Please review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over a cup of coffee

Hinata was in an empty classroom. She was busy doing her notes in geometry class, when someone interrupted her.

"Hey," said a familiar voice.

She looked up and saw the ruggedly cute guy in front of her. He was the one she saw yesterday sitting at the bottom of the stairs when she was on her was on her way to the library.

"You dropped this yesterday," he handed her a keychain.

"A-arigato," she blushed and took the keychain. "I-I didn't notice that it was m-missing."

She hurriedly put the keychain in her bag and continued with her notes.

She thought that the guy left, but she felt someone sat beside her. She turned to her right and saw him.

"Would you mind?" he asked looking intently at her.

She felt her face reddened.

"N-No," she said in a shy little voice.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He offered her his right hand.

"I-I know, I-I mean I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga," she took his hand. It was firm and warm. His hand was soft and smooth for a guy.

When he let go of her hand, she turned to her notes but couldn't continue it. She was simply distracted with his presence. She decided to fix her notes and put them in her bag.

She stood up and walk towards the door when she heard him say.

"Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata couldn't concentrate on her seat. She was so conscious about her looks. She had no make-up on her face. She looked so simple with her old jeans and plain shirt. Her hair was such a mess!

Because right now she was with Sasuke Uchiha, the popular heartthrob of Konoha. Rich and handsome. Every girl in the village knew him.

Sasuke brought her in the cafeteria near the university. Everybody's head turned to them the moment they entered the café. Some girls looked at them suspiciously, some looked jealous and some were whispering with each other.

"What would you like to drink?"

"A c-cup of a hot chocolate would do."

"How about a sandwich?"

"N-No, I'm still full."

Sasuke called the waiter and gave their orders. None of them said anything until their drinks arrived.

"Hinata," Sasuke started. "I've heard about you from Kakashi-sensei, and he told me that you're good in his class."

"I-I don't think so," her face were red. "I think Sakura-chan is better than me."

Sasuke said nothing. He sipped his coffee while looking at her. He seemed like he was thinking about something.

He placed the empty cup of coffee on the table.

"I want you to give me special lessons in Literature."

"W-What?" she was shoked. Sasuke Uchiha wanted her to be his tutor? _Oh kami!_

"Look, I'm only a cross-enrolled student in the middle of the term. I need to take Literature in order to complete my requirements and graduate this year. I'm so late in the discussion and I need to cope up. I talked about this to Kakashi-sensei, that's why I'm asking you to give me lessons.

"W-Why didn't you just take Literature in your school?"

"They don't offer it this term."

"A-ah, why don't you ask Sakura Haruno? She's better than me in Literature."

"It will only be an hour every weekday, and I'll pay you two hundred bucks a week until the end of the term."

_Two hundred bucks a week! Kami! It would be my three months salary in the gift shop where I work every weekend!_

"I'll meet you tomorrow at five."

Then he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter will be within this week.


	3. A Kiss?

It's already a quarter to five pm, and still, Hinata couldn't decide whether she's going to meet Sasuke or not.

She needed money, and Sasuke's offer was really tempting.

_What am I going to do?_

Even before she realized it, her feet had brought her to the empty classroom.

"It's good that you're here."

She heard Sasuke's voice; he was sitting on a chair.

"I'm still thinking about your proposal Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke stood up and walked towards her. He was so near. He bent a little closer so he could be face to face with her.

"Why? Scared of me Ms Hyuuga?"

"N-No, I-It's not t-that. I-I –"

Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her to a chair.

"Now let's start our lesson."

"B-But, I h-hasn't decided yet."

"You did," then he smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aren't you going? It's already past six." Sasuke asked her.

"I have to finish my assignment in Geometry."

"Let me help you with that."

"N-No, it's okay. A-And besides, I don't have the money to pay you," she smiled at the thought.

Sasuke laughed. "What about a dinner with me in exchange of doing your assignment?"

"Am I going to treat you?"

"Of course not, it'll be my treat."

Sasuke grabbed her notebook and started doing her assignment. She was just there, sitting next to him, watching.

She had been tutoring Sasuke for a month now. Just like what he said, he paid her two hundred bucks a week.

"I'm done." Sasuke said looking at her, smiling.

"A-already?" she blushed. She didn't realize that she'd been staring at him!

"Let's go, I'm famished."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll walk you to your dormitory."

"No, it's okay. I can manage, and thanks for the dinner. I'm full."

"Don't mention it, c'mon let's go."

Sasuke was still holding her hands while they're walking at the street.

Later at their dinner, Sasuke was so nice to her. He was a perfect gentleman and she noticed that he smiles often than before.

"Is this your building?"

"Y-Yes, thanks for the walk."

"Yeah, no problem. So, bye,"

"Y-Yeah," oh boy! She wanted him to stay longer! _But I can't of course!_

They were just there standing, staring at each other.

"Uhm, Hinata,"

"Yes?"

Sasuke touched her face. His right thumb slightly brushed her lower lip.

She looked on his eyes. She couldn't read his emotions. His face was drawing nearer and nearer to hers. She knew what was coming, and she closed her eyes.

She felt Sasuke's lips on her forehead. Forehead? He kissed her on her forehead!

She opened her eyes and saw him smiling at her. Her face was flaming red!

"Goodnight my sweet Hinata. Dream of me,"

He turned to his back and left.

She will surely dream about him!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm quite busy with school now, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish the next chapter this weekend. Maybe next week for sure! Thanks for reading, and please please review!!


End file.
